


Storge

by FoxyPoxy



Series: Tony stark is a parent [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Kids, Female Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Toni doesn't know what shes doing.I dont know what I'm doing other than making a cute fic. Starts off kinda rough. Its either going to be ironwinter or ironpanther.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony stark has has two pregnancies scares. She was surprised that there hasn't been more. She was very careful about protection. She always took birth control. She made sure that they wore a condom if her partner was male. 

The first one was her first time, she was 15 and had just entered college. She cried and hid until rhodey found her. He talk to her about it all night, and he hugged her close. The next morning they went together to the abortion clinic. When Rhodey saw then person that had taken her virginity he beat him up. Rhodey was pissed at the guy. When Toni found out she laughed and laughed. 

The second time she was in love. Two years later at 17 almost 18 years old. Tiberius Stone was an abusive asshole that she would learn later. Her parents having died a year earlier. Rhodey was going into the military in two months and she was going to be alone. Why not have a baby as she tried to run a company. It wasn't until tiberius told her to “kill it” did she realize what he was. She wanted a family to love and take care of. However, the baby was later discovered to be stillborn. She cried and called Rhodey. They spent the next two days hanging out. 

As they say the third time's the charm. This time she was 27 years old. Three months being kidnapped with no hope for survival. Of course her body said perfect time! Sarcasm. The last month being kidnapped she missed her period. She didn't really notice until a week after being home. She was craving ice cream with peanut butter and raspberries. Her go to pregnancy food. Taking the test she got her answer.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

“don't know what I'm going to do platypus” I yelled frustrated. Curling up on the couch a bit.

“Well I'm here for you no matter what you do” he said rubbing my back. I had called him and pepper frantically after I found out. 

“what am I gonna do?” I couldn't see anymore. Tears had long since blinded me. Pepper had gotten ice cream and Chinese food before coming over.

“what do you want to do?” pepper asked handing me food. I stuffed some into my mouth.

“I wasn't prepared for this. I want to change the direction of the company, I want to make the company turn to clean air and other products. I wanted to redesign the tower to make way for more friendly atmosphere” I said sniffling and stuffing my face more. “I wanted to take out the people that are using MY weapons to kill and hurt innocent people” 

“why not do that?” pepper said, which got her a look from rhodey and I. “We can help you. Draw up the plans for the tower update, I'll make sure it gets done. Rhodey can help you get through the current contracts with the military and the getting back your weapons.”

“what do I say when people ask who the father is?” I said through a mouth full of food. Both Rhodes and pepper looked at each other. Probably in thought but I could see there faces clearly.

“whatever you want to say to them. It's your choice” Rhodey said giving a small smile. “we will back your decision”

“what if my child looked like them?” I asked which opens a whole new can of worms. Soon adding “what if I hate them because I can move forward from this? What if they want to know about their father?” 

“tones calm down. You'll love them no matter what. I mean look at JARVIS and the boys, you love them. They will look a bit like them but they'll look like you too. And when they want to know about their father we’ll sit down and. Have that conversation” he said.

“Tony no one is going to push this on to you. If you don't want kids yet we’ll cover you” pepper added sitting down across from me. “I don't want you to feel like you have to do this”

“I just don't want this to be my last chance” I said crying once more. Where my hormones doing this or was it the fear of parenthood?

“it won't be your last chance, worst case being that you adopt and that's not so bad. You'ed give a loving home to some kid out there” Pepper said pushing more food on to my plate.

“you think so?” I asked. God did l  
I love them. They would always have my back.

“how about you come up with a list just like we did the first time” Rhodey said getting up to grab paper. “alright give all the reasons you don't think you want it” 

Together we come up with five solid reasons as to why I shouldn't have the child. Anything that was unlikely “me hating them” was thrown off the table. Which now it was on paper was intimidating. 

“okay now the reasons you should have the child” he said flipping the page. This time there was a total of seven solid reasons. It felt good to see it in front of me. Rhodey always knew that formulas and list made more sense to me than actual feelings.

“now you just have to number the reasons by their importance to you” he said handing the papers and pencil to me. I held them for a moment. It was Rhodes way of letting me choose. All the information was in front of me. I just needed to choose.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I designed the new tower to have a bottom common type of floor. It would be the food court and daycare area. That way people with children could have an easy place to take them.There was also a few stores that had the basics. It was there so that if anyone ended up staying overnight they could get a change of clothing.

The top 41 floors was accounting, PR, sales, lawyers, and larger/small meeting rooms. It helped that they would all be in one place. The smaller meeting wouldn’t have to take up more space. Plus the added room will mean that multiple meetings could happen on the same day. 

The fun floors where just above the ground level. There was 50 floors of Labs for the engineers to place with. And this was only once of the buildings that was going to be created. 

The next nine floors where personal for me to live in, along with my personal labs. There is where I would rase my little family. I made sure to put in where I wanted my room and my babys. I will make the tower larger when I figured out a way to do it. 

I also created a basement that whent down about six floors and didn’t have a purpose other than holding JARVIS. He was one of my baby's and would need to be protected. That was where I would add more hardware to him so he could really become something larger than he already was. I wanted to give him a memory upgrade and and few more processors. I wanted to reach the stars and grab them to show my little wonder. 

Thankfully there wasn’t going to be much problems with the tower construction and should be finished before I gave birth. With pepper making sure things were good on that end I got to work on something else.

IronMaidon showed up not too long after making crazy accomplishments. I took out all terrorist that had my bombs. Tracing them and taking care of every single one of them. I was not going to let them take control of my life. I would not let them win ever. 

I was busier than I had ever been. I was making sure that there was products for the public and making strides toward green energy. I changed the company motto to “Changing the world for the better” and started hunting for new employees. While the old ones would keep their jobs, but a lot of them wanted to continue their work so I would have to transfer them to the military.

Then after three weeks Stane turned against me. I had to deal with him which made me angry. The mood swings are a real thing with the pregnancy. Then again that might be the fact that I was so angry that he only saw me how the rest of the world saw me. A tool to be used then discarded when no longer useful. I would take back my freedom and name from the blood covered mud. 

_______________

IronMaidon was out in the world for just over three months. I was doing amazing work with the suit. I could feel the baby become more noticeable. I couldn’t fit into my slim dresses anymore. I decided to do something crazy. I was going out shopping to a store. I would walk there then call Happy to come pick me up.

Along the way to the store I had a conversation with a few people gaining a few notices. By the time I reached the shop I knew I was being followed by at least three different poperazy. Started looking for a nice dress to wear when I talked to the press tomorrow. I knew that I was only a matter of time before the public found out. And keeping things on the down low was difficult. So giving them a snippet before coming out about it would making the idea flow easier than just coming out. 

I learned the the hard way when I came out as a Bisexual. They didn’t know how to react about that and I had to have a second press conference to clear the air, and answer questions. I didn’t know how someone didn’t know how being Bi worked. Now I always gets ‘caught’ before going and making it public.

I found this cute form fitting black dress with lace on the top. The lace covered the shoulders and down about three inches and then was solid black. It was too cute not to buy. I also got a few other clothes and dresses. Not many knowing that I would have to ask my designer to make more fancy attire.

The next morning I got dressed after the worst case of morning sickness yet. Thank god JARVIS woke my up 3 hours before I had to leave. It was 7:00 am, and I was still tired. But getting dressed now was a lot more work. First I had to hop into the shower and wash away the morning sickness which would take half an hour. Then it was off to try and find something I wasn’t going to throw up with. That usually took me an hour along with cooking what I found. Then I got dressed in the new black dress. I much say I do pull this off. Then again I can pull off almost anything.

Then Pepper arrived with Rhodey and we walked to the car. I had to make sure I was careful going down the stairs. I didn’t want to fall now. Walking out to the podem I saw a lot of faces.

“Hello everyone. This whole conference will be about how amazing the new tower will be as well as the new improvements to the company.” I said as I felt my smiling whiding “Oh and the fact I’m 14 weeks pregnant” and of course the crowd goes wild with questions.   
“Now now calm down” I said trying to regain control of the situation. However, it was to no avail.

“Miss Stark I thought that you would becoming out as the IronMaidon” Someone in the audience said. 

“Who is the father?” another yelled.

“Is the father Colonel Rhodes?”

“What is the gender of the baby?”

“Are they going to go into the stark industry like you did?”

“What are you going to name the baby?”

“Is this why you shut down the weapons department?”

Rhodey walked over to me and leaned over the mic “SHUT UP” he yelled. He was done lesioning to there yelling apparently. But him yelling was enough to make them settle down.

“Thank you” I said to Rhodey patting his shoulder “Okay to answer a few of the questions I heard: I’m not IronMaidon. Rhodey is not the father. I don’t know the gender yet. I wanted to make the world a better place for everyone not just my child. I shut down the weapon department because I learned that our enemies where using my weapons against us.” I took a deep breath and asked more more questions doughing the ones about the father.


End file.
